When I'm Gone
by Pokka
Summary: Song-fic of Cups (When I'm Gone) by Anna Kendrick. Rated T to be safe. VaughnxChelsea.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.U.~ Hai, this is going to be a short song-fic, and please excuse any mistakes, I'm using my friend's computer and it's not the best. I'm grounded from my computer until next Saturday, so please excuse if the updates are slow. As always, R&R, I love you!**_

**Chapter One;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V~**

I smiled slightly as I tucked the small slips of paper into my pocket. I was finally leaving this city, where I was going exactly, I didn't know yet. Hopefully somewhere in the country. I walked into my work, for my last day. I just hope my partner takes it well. I haven't told him that I'm leaving yet. That's what the extra ticket was for, my partner. I know he wants out of this city just as bad as I do, maybe even more. So maybe, he won't be so mad if he could come with me...  
I walked into his little office and plopped myself down beside him, "Morning!" he looked at me from the corner of his eye and tipped his hat, before going back to filling out animal forms. I took a deep breath through my nose as I gathered my courage, and let it out before speaking, "So...today's my last day..." I said quietly, but I knew he would catch it. He stopped writing and looked at me, hurt anger flaring in his eyes.  
"Why?" He asked, his voice hard.  
"I'm leaving the city..." I said even quieter and he clenched his jaw, "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." I pulled out both of the tickets and slid one on his desk, over the work forms.  
He looked down, "What's this?"  
I sighed as I leaned on my hands against his desk, "I got two tickets for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company. I'm leaving tomorrow, what'd 'ya say?" I asked hopefully, his eyes flickering from my face down to the ticket.  
"No."  
My heart shattered, "What? Vaughn, why?"  
"No. Just...no." His eyes hardened as he slid the ticket back towards me; going back to his paperwork.  
I plastered on an indifferent mask and shrugged, "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."  
He looked up at me and I flashed an apologetic smile, "Sure, I will."  
I grinned and rolled my eyes, "I know you, and you will." I peeked down at my watch and sighed. I walked around his desk and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Bye Vaughn. I'll miss you." I quickly let go and walked towards the door, just as my hand touched the knob, he cleared his throat and I turned and looked at him; hope flickering in my heart.  
"You forgot your other ticket..."  
I smiled slightly; the hope burned out, "Keep it. Just in case you change your mind."

**Vaughn's P.O.V~**

She left, just like that. Walked right out of my life, just like everyone else. She wanted you to go with her. You seen the look on her face when you said no. I shook my head, I couldn't go. I wanted to, yes. Goddess did I want to, but what would that push on us? If I went with her, wouldnt that push us into a relationship? I've known her for four years, ever since she first came to work here she was partnered up with me. I smirked to myself, I first thought she was going to be annoying, but I was wrong. She kept by me, even though I was a complete ass. She slowly broke through my shell, but now she was leaving. She's the only person I talk to without work related purposes. I glanced down at the ticket, maybe I should go... No. I need to stay here and work. What little life I have is here. I grabbed the ticket and put it in my drawer.

**Chelsea's P.O.V~**

I leaned against the railing of the boat, looking out at the dark clouds gathered there. I sighed and yawned. It's been a long day, I just want it to end. I really wish Vaughn would have come with me. I shrugged it off, this is supposed to the start of a new life. Which means, I don't need to be upset that someone didn't want to come with me. I nodded to myself as I walked into my cabin. I crawled into the bed, flicked off the lamp, and went to sleep.  
*later that night*  
I bolted upright in the bed, the sound of thunder and lightning waking me up. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and I tucked my knees up to my chest. Storms like this have always scared me. In the city, I used to go to Vaughn's to wait them out. Or I'd call him, and he'd calm me down. I don't have that comfort now. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in my knees. There was a loud crack, a flash of light, then everything went cold and dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note~ Another chapter! I probably won't update for a few days after this one due to the fact that I'm grounded. I'm using my friends computer to do these short chapters, just in case you were wondering. Anyhoe, thank you for the few people who have followed/favorited this story! R&R! I love you, guys!**_

**Chapter Two;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

"C'mon, sweetheart. Wake up. Come back to us." Someone said fuzzily and I started to cough. I wrenched upright as water started to spew out of my mouth. Someone rubbed my back until I started to breath again. I sat there gasping for air, with my legs bent out in front of me, and my hands resting between them in the sand. "There you go."

"Is she alright?" Someone else asked and I rubbed at my eyes, trying to get the crustiness out of them.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"Ch-Chelsea. Where am I? What happened?" I looked up at a short, bald old man with huge bushy eyebrows.

"Well, Chelsea, you're on Sunny Island. All I know is that you washed up on our beach here, we were hoping you could fill us in on what happened after that." He said as he leaned against his gnarled walking stick.

"Uh... The last thing I remember... I-I was on a boat... and it was storming..."

"Taro, do you think she's that girl? The one that was all over the news from the boat crash?" I leaned forward a bit, peaking around the man named Taro. There was a tan man wearing a purple bandanna around his brown curly hair.

Taro nodded as he turned to look at him, "Yes, I do believe this is her."

"Boat...crash?" I questioned as my eyes darted between the two.

"Yeah, it's crazy that you're alive. If you're the same girl,that is. This boat when down in this crazy storm a little over two season ago, everyone was found and rescued on life boats, except one girl. They thought she drowned, or went down with the boat. If you're the same girl, that would be, like, a miracle."

"A miracle it is, Denny. Now, how 'bout we go get you rested and some clean clothes? I also have an offer for you." Taro said as he extended his hand down to me.

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

It's been two seasons. Two long, excruciating seasons.

_"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." _She was right. As always. I miss her. Not that I'd admit that to anyone, but myself. After she left I closed off again, once I found out about the boat sinking and her not making it, I completely shut everyone and everything out. I don't think I've said more than ten words to anyone since she's left. I just went through my routine without thinking. I went to work, if I didn't need the money, I wouldn't go. Then I would go back to my apartment, which I didn't want to beat either. She used to come over or call me during storms. Every damn thing reminded me of her, and I hated it. I should have gone with her, I shouldn't have been scared of what that would push on us. Because in all honesty, I wouldn't have stopped it if something more came from it.

I was just sitting in my apartment, mulling over my thoughts, when the sound of my phone ringing pecired the air. I ground my teeth together as I walked to it, picking it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, dear."

I sighed through my nose, "Hi, Aunt Mirabelle."

"Dear, I need to talk to you. I was wondering if you'd like to come here and be our animal dealer? There's a new farmer, so I thought we could use the animals."

I glanced around my apartment, I really didn't have a reason to say no. There's nothing left for me in the city, now that Chelsea's gone. "When?"

"About two weeks? It'll be winter, so there might not be much buisiness, but you can still come to get away from the city."

I nodded to myself, "Yeah, I guess. See you in two weeks."

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

_*Earlier that day*_

"Farming, huh?" I inquired as I took a bit out of a sandwich Taro's family graciously gave me, along with some sweatpants and a long shirt. I chewed slowly, seeing that I apparently haven't ate in over two seasons, living in the country was what I wanted in the first place, I swallowed, "Sure. I was looking for something new. I wanted to start over, and a farm would be the best." I nodded in afirmitive and flashed a smile. Taro grinned and his daughter smiled at me. "So,uh, Taro? Sir, I don't have any tools or anything."

"Well, of course not. I wouldn't expect you to wash up here with farming tools." He chuckled slightly before shaking his head, "No, I have all of the tools at your new house in a tool box. I didn't wouldn't recommend planting anything right now though, the season's almost over. I was thinking that tomorrow you should go meet the villagers."

I nodded as I stood up, "Okay, I'll do that." I put my plate in the sink and walked to the door, "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Thank you for everything!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Juliaaaa!" I whined from my upside down position on her couch.

"Chelseaaa!" She said, mimicking my tone.

"I'm bored."

"You've only been here for two weeks, stop complaining." She teased as she plopped down beside me.

I sighed, "I don't have anything to do, though. It's winter, there's nothing to do!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"Hmm, well… My cousin's going to be here in a day or two, that'll be…_fun_." She said as she made a face and I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong with your cousin?"

She sighed, "Nothing's wrong with him, he's just not a people person, per say. Okay, so he's not a people person at all."

I smiled softly to myself, he sounds like Vaughn, "Well, I'm sure I can deal with him. I used to have partner at my old job in the city, he sounds just like him."

Julia shrugged as she stood up, "Suit yourself. Anyway, I gotta go over to Elliot's."

I rolled off the couch and stood up, "Okay, uh, can I use your phone for a sec?"

"Sure, see you later Chels." She waved as she left and I scurried over to the phone on the wall. I plucked it off the hook and punched in the number I was forced to memorize.

"Hello?" The bored tone of the receptionist asked on the other end.

"Hey, Jamie. It's Chelsea, is Vaughn there?"

"Chelsea?! Oh my Goddess, we thought you died! How is this possible?" He practically yelled into the phone and I grinned.

"Uhm, I dunno. I just kinda washed up on this island here, and now I'm the farmer. Anyway, is Vaughn there? I'd like to talk to him."

"Oh, no. He was just transferred. Sorry, Chels." He mumbled and I sighed.

"It's alright, Jamie. Thanks anyway." I hung up phone and bit my lip; maybe I can try his apartment. I grabbed the phone again and dilled in his number. I rang, once, twice, three times. Then it went to voice mail. I sighed and hung the phone up; he never checks his voicemail so there was no point in leaving a message. I sighed as shrugged on my coat and shuffled my way out of the shop. As I slushed my way through the slippery snow, I looked around. The beauty of this island will never cease to amaze me, no matter how long I live here. Especially in the winter, everything is covered in a sparkling white blanket. As I made my way up to my farm, my smile grew. I got a great view of everything up here. I could see the town bustling below me, and I could see a snow covered mountain peak in the distance. I sat down on a stump, just taking in the sights.

"I had my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers. It's got sights to give you shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you." I mumbled quietly to myself as I looked at all the sights. They would give you shivers, they're just so beautiful. Or maybe it's the cold that's making me shiver. My ticket was one that made me unbelievably lucky, although most would consider it unfortunate that my boat capsized and I was thought to be dead, but the thing is; I'm not dead. If they would have rescued me, I would have been brought back to the city. That would have made getting on the boat in the first place pointless. And I would have never met all these wonderful people here; I would have never become the farmer either. I don't consider the ship wreak a curse, I consider it a blessing.


End file.
